Undercover Up North
by VengerParadise
Summary: Four of the Avengers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Steve Rogers and Tony Stark are all sent up to Canada to keep an eye out for Loki. But they must stay undercover. To do that, Fury has them working in a small local mall, like smelly teenagers.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so going under cover is one thing, but why in Canada?"

"Tony, I told you , all of you, a million times, it's a small town where you won't be recognized. Loki's apparently hiding up there and we need some eyes up there. You'll have housing and jobs, completely undercover!" Fury walked back around to the head of the table, leaning against the end looking over his mix matched group of heroes, known as the Avengers.

"Woah, jobs? You're putting us to work!" This time it was Tony's turn to stand up slamming his fists down on the table. "My job is saving the fucking world!"

Steve, who was to the immediate right of Tony, grabbed his forearm pulling him back into his chair. Stark shot him a dirty look as if to say _"I'm right! What are you doing stopping me!" _ Steve returned the look with a, _"I said sit down god dammit!" _look. It was as if there was a silent conversation between the two of them for half a minute as everyone stared in silence. Tony slowly slid down into his chair.

"So, who are you sending? All 6 of us?" Natasha brought the conversation back down to earth. Only a few times did she glance over at the silent conversations of Steve and Tony.

"Good question, at least some of us care about this mission," nick glanced in Tony's direction, "No, you won't all be attending this interesting privilege. I'll need you Agent Romanoff , as well as Clint to stay here. Just incase anything happens, if it gets too extreme we can call back the others, but you two are good at observing and watching out."

Clint rolled his eyes. Never going on the big adventures, but staying alone with Romanoff was definitely not a punishment to him.

Nick pushed a paper in the direction of the four that would be heading up north. And one paper to the middle of the table. "Those are your jobs, they aren't all at the same store, but they're all in the same mall. This here in the middle is the multi-level apartment you'll be staying in. There's only three bedrooms though, so someone's on the couch…"

At those words Steve and Tony both looked at each other and gave one anther 'the look'. They look that said they had a secret, and it was all theirs. It's not quite a relationship, but Steve had something for Tony and Tony had something for Steve. They hadn't publicly showed this interests in each other, but deep down, it was definitely there. Behind closed doors, where no one could see, the something was there.

"Guys, you know I'm a bit behind on things, and I do know a lot but what is this H&M I to work at?" Steve looked over his paper questionably. "Is this a clothing store? You have me working a female clothing store?"

"Look, I couldn't be picky, you get what you get. No, they aren't all great jobs, but you're just there to blend in…" Nick sat down in his chair for the first time in the meeting.

"Okay, so when do we leave? You might want to get an extra ticket for the big guy." Bruce looked down at his paper and smiled at his own joke. Being quite was his thing, but the occasional one liners that he let out could me the line of the night.

"You guys leave tomorrow, private jet 10am. You'll be in eastern Canada, known as the Maritimes. They have messed up weather and no body feels the cold. So it's a different then here. No go away and sleep so you aren't late tomorrow. Maps are provided to the condo the mall and a map of the mall for where you each work. Try to be on your toes. Watch out for signs of Loki in that town, and surrounding towns. But most importantly, blend in, you are superheroes, just because it's a different country doesn't mean they don't have social media." Nick finished his little Canada speech by standing up quickly and leaving the Stark Tower without another word.

"I MUST ASK. WHAT IS THIS PET SHOP I WILL BE WORKING AT?" Thor slammed his paper down in confusion. "DO THEY SUPPORT THE ACT OF PETTING OTHER PEOPLE?"

Stark looked down laughing, "Why I do all this for the sake of the human race I don't know…" He grabbed his papers and left heading to the kitchen for a drink then to bed.

Thor was still clearly confused, Natasha leaned over and said, "It's a store for buying animals. Like dogs or cats or fish. People buy them as domestic pets."

Every one left the meeting room either laughing or hiding one. Well, except Thor, he was still mildly confused by what the meaning of a Pet Shop is and the reason for him being there.

It was precisely 2:34 am when he heard the creak. His door, which he really should have locked now that he thinks about it, creaked more and now was about half open with a tall muscular figure standing in the space. He kept one eye closed, trying to look still, as if he was still asleep. The figure reached up to scratched an unseen part of his head or face.

"Tony… Tony are you awake? I had the dream again. Can I stay in here again?" Steve's whispered voice lingered through the room. Tony wishes he was actually asleep. That way him not responding would be logical and there would be no guilt pressing on his fragile chest.

"Get in Cap. I'm awake, for now." With both eyes closed now he heard the door creak a bit again, the lock clicking, and the shuffling of bare feet over to his bed. A quick clod breeze as the black and sheet were lifted up hit his face. Steve climbed in and took a few minutes to get situated.

Getting situated to him was more like using Tony as his personal teddy bear. Not that Tony complained. He would never deny Steves company, even though sometimes he thought about it. Stark was literally wrapped up in Captain America. The soldiers strong arms around him, pulling him close. Not to mention this soft kiss that pressed against Tony's forehead.

"You're shivering? Are you okay?"

"No. The dream. It was so cold."

"It's okay, it's okay you're here now. You're safe."

Steve squeezed Tony in a hug. He held him tight for longer then expected, like if he even loosened his grip the slightest bit he would fall away and never return. His muscles slowly relaxed as he drifted off. Tony smiled at the soft snoring that came from the captain. At some point drifting off himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Planes made Thor uneasy. He didn't trust the extremely heavy machine flying through the air. It didn't seem logical. Pacing around the high class jet, worrying about it not staying in the air. He knew he might survive the fall to earth, but his team mates definitely wouldn't. He looked around observing the rest of them. All calm cool and collected. (He had heard Clint use that the other day.) Tony and Steve were having a discussion sitting down in comfy chairs; no doubt that wasn't apple juice in Tony's glass. While Bruce was reading, keeping as relaxed as possible. The big green guy coming out at this time would definitely be a bad thing to see.

Thor sat back down in his chair facing the others, "CAPTAIN HOW MUCH LONGER SHALL WE BE STUCK ON THIS MIDGARDIAN CONTRAPTION?"

"Only another half an hour I'd say," He replied looking down from Tony's face, then over to Thor's, "Relax. We won't crash or anything, its okay."

Thor made a muffled sound then looked down at his feet. Steve returned to his conversation with Tony.

"So if there are only three bedrooms, who's going to be on the couch? I mean, I would offer, but I have doubts I'll fit on it. You're the smallest, but with the attitude you have I doubt you will… So I guess we'll have to ask Bruce then… hopefully he won't mind…" Steve was trying to be organized. There was no real 'leader' of the Avengers but he did tend to become bossy sometimes. Taking lead was instinct for him.

Tony smiled looking down at his empty glass, "We could always just share a room? Then no one would have to sleep on the couch." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at Steve.

Steve looked appalled, "I thought we were keeping this on the 'D-L' as you said, for now?" Looking a bit sadder he added, "I thought you were embarrassed of me…"

Before Tony could reply, the plane bounced and began it's decent, this of course freaked out Thor a bit. He jumped up quickly, hammer at hand.

"WE ARE CRASHING QUICK WE MUST JUMP NOW!"

"Thor! Sit down! We aren't crashing," Bruce sighed smiling, "We're descending, and we'll be landing soon."

They all got a little laugh at Thor's expense. As much as Thor loved these men like brothers, but not like Loki, Loki wasn't his REAL brother anyway, they frequently made fun of his little knowledge of this world. His worrying was in the best interest of the others. It would probably do them some good to get scared without Thor there. Either way though, Thor still had the hate on for planes.

After landing the four got a cab to the condo. It was quite nice. Walking in the front door you could see a small living room with two couches, a table and TV. There was also a kitchen and small dining room to the right of the living room. Straight ahead was a stairwell holding only 5 steps. The bathroom and bedrooms must have been upstairs. It was classy, neat, nice, whatever you wanted to call it.

They walked in all setting their duffle bags down. Any extra stuff like the Iron Man suit or Captains suit and shield would be sent in separately later by the next day.

"Well it's nice… Quaint…" Steve murmured almost talking to him self as he walked forward to look around the small apartment.

"I don't want to be the childish one here, but I most definitely 'dibs' a bedroom. There's no way I will be sleeping on one of those couches." Bruce hurried up the stairs and around the corner to a room. Smiling to him self the whole way.

"CAPTAIN AND I LOOK TOO BIG FOR THE SMALL COUCHES. TONY, IT WILL BE YOUR DUTY TO SLEEP THERE." Thor smiled, happy not to be the poor unfortunate soul stuck on hard, uncomfortable couches as a bed.

"Well, I-" As fast as Tony opened his big mouth, it was rudely interrupted.

"Glad that deciding is over with," Steve smiled grabbing his bag, "I'm just going to go put this in my room." He jogged up the stairs in the same path Bruce had done seconds earlier.

Thor followed after giving Stark a clamped demi-god hand on the shoulder, as comfort to being stuck where nobody wanted to be. Almost like a wind, everyone was gone; leaving Tony by himself at the front door, with a duffle bag and two sofas that both looked rather uncomfortable to him.

Later that night Tony was laying in his make shift bed. His eyes were still open, not that he could see anything in the dark living room. He could hear someone snoring up stairs. He guessed Thor. Who else who be able to snore that loudly?

_Why am I out here? Why am I out here by myself? This lumpy shit couch. I barely have a blanket. Why didn't Steve say anything? I thought we were going to be more out with what we have… oh…oh… The plane. Oh fuck. He said he thought I was embarrassed by him… I don't think I ever responded. Oh my god. I just left him there, in his own thoughts. He actually thinks I'm embarrassed by him. Dammit. With this on my chest I won't make it to morning…_

Tony sat up and grabbed his phone from the side table. It was only 1:14 am… Wow… he'd only been lying alone for a few hours… He threw the blanket on the ground. Standing up, he tip toed in bare feet up the stairs. Now for the fun part. Three doors, only one leads to Steve… Picking the door farthest down the hall, he quietly opened it. Peaking inside he saw the red, blue and white duffel bag. First pick, perfection!

Quietly, Tony entered the room. Closing the door behind him and walking slowly over to Steves sleeping body. Before he even touched the bed, Steve jerked awake.

"What? What… Tony? What are you doing?" Steve sat up rubbing his eyes. He pushed himself into a sitting position, looking back at Tony questionably.

"I'm sorry…" Tony walked over to Steve, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "You don't embarrass me! I just didn't think you would want to sleep together here. Honestly when you think about it, I kind of though _you_ didn't want people to know we're together…"

"Well, when you didn't answer on the plane, I just assumed… I don't know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten all worked up." Steve looked down, not wanting to meet Tony's eyes.

Tony leaned forward and kissed Steve on the forehead. "Well we both know now that we both like each other and neither of us are embarrassed by the other… So I can please sleep in here? It's really uncomfortable out of that couch…" He paused to see Steve smile at his pout, "Plus, I'm pretty lonely out there!" He smiled looking up at Steve's bright blue eyes.

Steve looked him right in the eyes, leaned forward and kissed him. Pulling back the both smiled and got under the covers. Wrapped up in each other the both fell silent. Letting sleep come as slowly as possible so they could enjoy the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, just a warning, the whole being rated M part starts more in this chapter. Just letting you know if reading that stuff makes you uncomfortable or something. Also this one is a bit longer. So it kind of is stretched out a little more. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews I've gotten so far, it really pushes me more when reading those. I really appreciate when you guys leave me reviews! Please keep reading, and hope you enjoy!**

Waking up with Tony was like heaven on earth for Steve. His smell, his look, his everything. He breathed slowly, almost smiling in his sleep. He looked happy and seeing him happy, unconscious or not, made Steve happy. Steve laid in bed smiling to himself, about how happy and lucky he was. He slowly glanced at the clock, seeming to have no care in the world. It was only five am. Perfect, tons of time to get ready for this 'work' they had at three hours later. Three more hours. What could he do in three hours?

He glanced over to Tony. He was so adorable when he slept… Such a shame to ruin it, but it would be well worth it.

Steve leaned over to Tony, pulling down the blanket which was right up to his chin. His chest was bare, the arc reactor glowing faintly in the early morning light. He gently kissed his collar bone, rousing him slightly.

"Steve?" The word was quiet and slurred due to not being fully awake.

Steve continued his path kissing a few more times over Tony's collar bone then moving up his neck, Tony moaning quietly as he woke up to the sickening sweet feeling. Steve now had one hand on either side of Tony, right next to his shoulders. He sucked gently on Starks neck, waking him up more and more. It was when he got to the jaw that Tony was finally awake fully.

Tony's arms went up over the back of Steve's neck pulling him in closer for a deep hard kiss. Tongues intertwining, getting more and more intense. Steve flipped over pulling Tony over as well. Steve pulled back momentarily.

"Wait, do you think anyone is awake?"

"You started this Captain, you sure better finish." Tony smirked pulling Steve's shirt over his head, then throwing it on the floor.

Tony proceeded to kiss down Steve's jaw and neck and collar bone. Moving much faster then Steve did. Getting to his abs, tracing muscles with his tongue. Steve could already feel he was hard. Almost embarrassing how quick it took. Tony pulled down the blue boxers, wrapping his mouth around Steve cock. Moving slowly at first but then speeding up. Licking when he pulled back. Steve moaned loudly in pleasure, not really worrying who heard the heat of the moment. Back arching, Steve let loose and blew a load. Straightening his back against the sweat covered sheet he closed his eyes smiling.

Tony pulled Steve's boxers back up with his teeth. Flashing a devious smile, "Bet you didn't see that coming…"

Steve smiled and sighed, "Oh, good pun…"

Tony climbed back up to Steve's face. Kissing him gently all over. In between kisses he murmured slowly, "Wait…Don't we have… work… soon?"

Steve smiled physically pulling Tony on top of him so he could look into his chocolate brown eyes, "Not for another few hours…Do you want to go downstairs and make some coffee?"

"You want coffee after that?" Tony gave a questionable smile.

"We don't want Thor asking too many questions." Steve winked, getting out of bed and leaving the room, tempting Tony to follow.

Thor and Bruce came into the kitchen one after the other fully showered, dressed and ready to go. They sat down at the table with Tony, who was sipping on lukewarm coffee.

"Where's Steve? We leave in 15 minutes?" Bruce asked Tony as he got himself a cup of coffee, putting it in the microwave to heat it up.

"Ah, I believe he's getting dressed…I don't know, why would I know?" Tony grabbed the newspaper quickly, distracting himself from the others by reading pointless stories.

Bruce did his thing when he smiled and looked down, as if shy to say or do anything. "We, Thor and I, just figure when you spend the night with someone, you tend to know where they are the next morning…" Bruce couldn't stop smiling. Neither could Thor as he ate his cereal. He almost spit it out trying to hide a laugh.

"Spend the night together? What are you talking about?" Tony looked over the news paper at them, as if not to know what was going on. "You two are the ones who walked into the kitchen together both ready at the same time!"

"Well we have two reasons to believe so, the first," again with the smiling, "'Oh Steve can I please sleep in here? I'm sorry!'" Bruce tried to imitate Tony's sleepy voice.

"AND SECOND DEAR FRIEND, STEVE NEEDS TO LEARN TO HOLD HIS TONGUE!" Thor leaned back laughing at his comment.

Tony immediately started blushing at Thor's words. He knew they were serious, they had heard. He was sure his face was as bright as a tomato. He abruptly stood up and left the room. He didn't want to be treated like he was a girl, just because he liked guys didn't mean he was going to throw on a dress…

Tony busted into Steve's room, not really worrying what state he was in. Like for the fact he was butt naked, ass in the air as he was leaning over to get boxers out of his bottom drawer.

"Ah!" Steve whirled around, not really thinking through that the front is a little bit more showy then the back. As soon as he turned around he realized this and covered himself with his big hands.

"Steve! Relax. It's me!" Tony closed the door behind him, stepping quietly closer to Steve.

"Oh. Oh you scared me," Steve let his hands drop, putting one through his messy, slightly damp hair.

Tony took a second to look at the towel laying on the bed, and the partially still dripping body of Steve Rogers. He drew in a breath, slightly taken aback by it.

"What?" Steve looked down and back up to Tony's face. "Did you come in here to say something? Or to stare at my freshly washed body?" Steve let a little smirk peek out.

"Oh boy," Tony could not help but having a huge smile. Taking the two steps to be right next to Steve then running a hand down his body. "You are so hot…" He grabs Steve's hips, force thrusting them against his and kissing him deeply.

Behind the kiss Steve smiles. Grabbing Tony's jaw on either side he pulls him about half an inch away from his lips. Tony's hand still lingering on Steve's waist, "Don't forget what you have to say, it seemed important and I wouldn't want my body to distract you."

Tony smiled giving him a quick kiss one more time, "They know… Bruce and Thor… They heard." Tony started blushing again.

"You coming into my room last night? You do kind of stomp when you walk…"

"Oh, well that and I quote, 'Dear friend, Steve needs to learn to hold his tongue!'" Tony smirked seeing Steve turn red.

"Well, let them know. We won't discuss it, but so they know, we just don't haven to try to hide it as much…" Steve smiled kissing Tony quickly then releasing his jaw. "Now get out! I have to get dressed!"

"Oh I think I'd much rather stay and watch," Tony winked, "Want to bend over again?"

"Tony!" Steve smiled and threw a shirt at him.

"What!" Tony smiled throwing it back at him.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT…I JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND"

"Well, in most society's today, here on earth, it's not wrong to be involved with someone of the same sex…Not that I ever thought Tony was gay… Or Steve for that matter, but either way, it's their decision." Bruce set his mug in the sink then yelled up to Tony and Steve, "We know all your little secrets now! Stop hiding and get sown here! We actually have this thing called a job now!"

Steve and Tony came thumping down the stairs one after the other, both blushing a bit. They all walked out the door and saw the incredibly nice car sitting in the drive way.

"Well at least we can go to work in style." Tony smirked and got in the drivers seat. "Woo! Let's go!"

**Also, sorry they STILL aren't at the actually setting of being at the mall yet, I had to get it all set up though: P, but next chapter I PROMISE. Thor + Kittens and creepy mall girls all the way. Hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the bit of delay! I just got through my exam week. But I'll try to start uploading faster. You finally get Thor and kittens, so enjoy! Reviews always inspire me to go further!**

"HELLO FRIEND…I AM THOR."

"Umm, okay… different name but sure. You're the new guy right?" Flattening the green apron over her thighs the Pet Shop employee looked at Thor questionably.

"AH, YES. WHAT SHALL I DO HERE?"

"Well, you'll just be sticking by me for the first day I guess…Follow me to the back we're going to clean the cat cage." She started walking towards the back of the store.

Thor followed not sure what cats were, but hoping they weren't dangerous. He really didn't know much about most of these 'pets'. He felt weird in the uniform he had to wear though. The tight white t-shirt under a green apron. He luckily only had to wear jeans for pants. He enjoyed jeans very much.

Getting to the cage, he was almost scared to look inside. No, Thor never got scared! More worried, Thor was simply worried because he was wearing little armor to protect from the dangers of 'cats'.

"So first I'm going to pass you each cat and you need to just transfer them over to that big box right there," she pointed over to a two by three cardboard box. "Then we'll get to the cleaning.

Bracing himself, he watched her unlock the first cage. The backs of the cages were a solid gray painted metal so he had yet to see the cats. She pulled the first one out. Thor was shocked to see a little ball of orange and white fur. Not bigger then his own hand, but his hands were also quite big…

Thor sighed in relief these did not seem to be dangerous animals.

"What?" The girl worker was a tad bit confused by his exhale.

"NO I WAS WORRIED…" Thor thought for a second, he was supposed to be blending in. Not knowing what these cats were would definitely make him stand out. He pushed a few pieces of hair behind his ear that hadn't fit into his ponytail. "WORRIED,WORRIED THEY'D BE DIRTY…" He grabbed the kitten and gently set it in the cardboard box, "HOW MANY ARE THERE?"

"Why do you talk so loud? Jeez, these kittens are going to go deaf!" She smiled and looked back to the box grabbing one in each hand this time and handing them to Thor.

Thor smiled and looked down and finished putting the other kittens in the box without saying a word. Thor actually liked these kittens quite a bit. After cleaning up the cage the employee, who he found out was named Brenna, decided to trust him to put the kittens back in the cage.

There were a total of 12 kittens, but the cage was pretty big and they were all pretty small. He decided as he put them back in he would name each one for the fun of it.

"OH MY YOUNG ONE, YOU ARE COMPLETELY CONVERED IN BLACK FUR! I THINK I'LL NAME YOU LOKI! YOU'RE EYES ARE AS GREEN AS HIS ASWELL!" He gently set the first kitten, Loki, into the cage. "AH, YOU REMIND ME OF THE SNOW HERE ON EARTH, I THINK I'LL NAME YOU SNOWFLAKE." Thor continued on naming the 10 other kittens, Warrior, Stark, Little Boots, Dexter, Captain, Mjolnir, Spot, Fritz, Patch and Galaxy. He was impressed with his somewhat creative names. Plus, his success completing a task on his own. Thor was definitely going to like this mission.

Steve on the other hand was having a bit more problems with his job. He wasn't entirely difficult. Just the different clothes people bought confused him. For the moment at least, his job was just too stock clothing. He'd take a shirt from a box, find where to put it, then hang it or fold it there.

He grabbed the attention of another male employee to ask a question, "Okay, so why are we selling a bunch of clothes people would have worn in the 40's?"

"Fashion always come back, it's just how it is." The man shrugged and walked away carrying on with whatever his job was.

"_Weird…"_ Steve thought to himself.

It was getting onto lunch at this point, and he was pretty sure he got a lunch break. He and Tony agreed if they both got a lunch break they'd meet up in the food court for lunch.

The past night and morning had been weird for Steve. He had enjoyed every moment with Tony, but it was a different feeling. He knew if this had been back when he was in the army it would be frowned upon. But it wouldn't really matter if it was back then, because if it was he'd be with Peggy. He missed her… a lot… but he always tried to move on. Stark was the first time he actually felt something more for someone since Peggy. Tony made everything better. Even if he could be arrogant and bossy sometimes, Rogers couldn't imagine anyone better.

To Steve, Tony Stark was perfect.

Later that night, they all sat around the dining room table eating Chinese takeout.

"So where did you say you worked Thor?" Bruce leaned forward trying not to spill noodles everywhere.

"A PET STORE…I HAD MY FIRST ENCOUNTER WITH, _KITTENS_, DO YOU KNOW OF THESE CREATURES?" Thor smiled at his good day, continuing to eat his supper.

Everyone had a little laugh. They'd all obviously see kittens before. They weren't very alienated. They all continued eating in silence; no one had more to say really.

"YES…WELL I BROUGHT ONE HOME! IT IS SO FLUFFY!"

Tony almost chocked on his chicken. "You_ what_?"

Bruce turned to Thor, "You can't just take the animals! Where did you put it?" He dropped his utensils.

"HE'S UP IN MY ROOM! HE'S SO CUTE! I KNOW YOU WILL ALL LOVE HIM! HE'S ALL BLACK WITH LITTLE WHITE FEET! I NAMED HIM LITTLE BOOTS!"

Thor couldn't stop smiling at this point. He was so overjoyed that he had a little pet.

Captain was the first to jump up and start running toward Thor's room. Bruce and Tony followed on his heels.

"FRIENDS! CAN'T YOU WAIT UNTIL AFTER SUPPER TO SEE HIM?" Thor was confused as he stood up so follow, only walking slowly though.

Bursting into Thor's room they all saw a little fluff of black in the center of his made bed.

'Little Boots' was sleeping quietly until everyone walked in unexpectedly. He rolled over on his back and looked at the 3 huge men, and Tony, looking back at him. He meowed and sat up stretching.

"Guys… we know we _have _to take him back… right…" Bruce said, no one moved though, not even him.

"Well of course… ah, yes, as soon as possible." Captain said relaxing his shoulders a bit.

Tony took the few steps to the bed and sat down next to the kitten. "Guys! Stop lying to yourselves! We are keeping him! Next shift, Thor can pay for it!" Tony picked Little Boots, "I mean c'mon! Look at this face!" Little Boots meowed again and every one sighed in agreement. They would keep Little Boots.

"Well what about Fury-" Bruce was quickly cut off.

"Who _cares _about Fury? When we go back to New York, I'll just keep him at my house!" Tony was taking an unexpected liking for the little cat.

Later that night Steve and Tony were lying in bed together.

"Why do you love that cat so much?" Steve Rolled over and looked at Tony.

"I always wanted a cat when I was younger but never got one. I have no idea why I didn't get one sooner, considering I've been living on my own for 20 years…"

"Well, what if Thor wants to keep him? He did want him so bad he freaking stole him!" Steve smiled.

"Ha! Thor can't bring Little Boots back to Asgard! He'd die out there!" Tony smiled, "I'm keeping him and that's that!"

"What an attitude… Are you sure you aren't still 7?" Steve leaned over and kissed him slowly.

"Ha-ha you're so funny Steve. How did you get so funny? How? No I really want to know!" At this point they were both laughing.

"Well, I spent 70 years in ice thinking up all these jokes, so when I got out I could tell them all. I had plans to be a famous comedian! But no, Nick Fury dragged me back into all of this!" Steve emphasized using his hands.

"Did you really want to be a comedian when you got out?" Tony looked at him questionably in the dark.

"No! I Might as well have been dead! I couldn't think at all!" Steve smiled to himself.

"Oh, well I'm glad you _aren't _actually dead. I can't imagine not having you here." Tony smiled at the bright blue eyes that were Steve's.

"Oh? So now you're the sappy one?" Steve leaned forward and kissed him again.

Tony hit Steve with a pillow. "I am not sappy!"

"Sure, just keep thinking that!" Steve closed his eyes, ready to go to sleep. He felt Tony lie back down and cuddle closer to him. Smiling he fell asleep, happy where he was.


End file.
